


Love due to conscious neglect: Dilemma of a madman; The continuation

by orphan_account, Sleepisnotanoption



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Omega, Amesusu, Angst, Confinement, Love due to conscious neglect, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mindfuck, Mpreg, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omegaverse, Pregnant Levi, Satoukibi, Self-Destruction, Solitary Confinement, Yaoi, continuation of manga, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepisnotanoption/pseuds/Sleepisnotanoption
Summary: Context: Levi is in the military, but the regulations say that there shall be no omega in the army to distract the alphas. Therefore when he was found out about being an omega, he began taking medication after his first heat.Eren, his secretary and an alpha, found out where Levi hid his medication by accident. But he threw them out when he wasn't looking. When Levi went looking for his medication, he found out it was thrown away and went out looking for it.At that time Eren had already known Levi would be in heat and he took the chance to make Levi his and only his.Becoming pregnant was not an option for levi. He had to stay in the army so he found a blackmarket where abortion pills were sold to omegas. In the end, Eren figured it out and murdured the shop owner.That's where the story begins.





	1. He is mine

**Author's Note:**

> *Im not very good at english, so please do help if you see any mistakes. Im thinking about uploading once a week? p.s. This is my first fanfic.  
> Want to read the yaoi (warning: kind of hardcore) link: https://myreadingmanga.info/amesusu-satoukibi-love-due-to-conscious-neglect-attack-on-titan-dj-eng/ *1/2 This story starts after dilemma of a madman.

Continuing Amesusu/ Satoukibi; Love due to conscious neglect. (after Dilemma of a madman)

"you-you’ve lost your mind." 

Those were the last words Levi could say before he passed out.  
Eren then lifted the small omega and began walking back to their room. As he got in, he placed Levi on his bed, and kissed his lover on the forehead, then continued to walk out. 

Eren headed for Erwin’s office and he was ready for any punishment, as long as Levi would still be his.  
As he knocked the door, a voice from inside said come in. 

"Is there a problem?" Erwin said, as he wrote on some papers, not looking at the young alpha walking in.

"Yes, earlier today I found out a small pharmacy was selling an illegal drug, but because of complications it ended with me severely hurting him." As the older male slowly looked up, Eren didn’t even dare waver his eyes, and he was standing with his hands behind his back.

"What did you just say?" Erwin put down his pen and rose from his seat.

"Sir, I Eren, found-" The commander walked around the desk, interrupting him 

"I heard what you said, I would never have thought you would be stupid enough to do something like that, you know that you have to report before you act!" the commander hissed at him, "I will find a suitable punishment after all the details have been reported, you may go." The commander said while he turned and sat back down to continue writing. 

"I have something important to tell you." Eren waited for a response, but when the commander raised his hand, he continued. "You must have heard that captain Levi has been sick and bleeding, I can explain that." He paused to gather his courage, "h-he is my mate." 

After hearing that, Erwin stopped writing, turning his head up to look at the alpha. He then swiftly walked over to Eren bringing him closer by the collar, "How the fuck did you find out?!" The rage in the commander's eyes scared the crap out of the young soldier.

"When everyone was out, he forgot his medication and went into heat. The rest of you must have figured out, that’s why he has been bleeding and the arbortion pills he took didn't help.’’ The alpha looked away in sadness of his lost children.

"You know, omegas can’t be in the army or anything close, do you know how much he has done to stay?" He threw the boy to the side, "and here comes a desperate alpha ruining everything he has, you better be ready for what's in store for you. Now get out!” The boy saluted the commander, and complied. 

He did not feel guilty. Why would he? Now Levi was all his and nobody could take him away.

Walking down the hallways of the rooms and then standing in front of Levi’s room, he opened the door to find his captain curled up in the corner of the bed. He slowly walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for a word from the little cocoon.

"Get out." a whisper from a sweet rose came.

"sweetie, I talked with Erwin about this, and he-"

A hand reached out of the bundle of blankets grabbing Eren "no... not Erwin, please say you didn’t" Levi’s face showed from a little hole, framing the beauty he always had. "Don't you know I want to stay in the army the only place I belong? Why can’t you get something so simple? You ruin everything!"  
At this point, his love was screaming at him. "Get out! Get out! Out! Out! Out! I never want to see you again!" Small crystals of tears were rolling down Levi’s cheeks. 

Before Eren could say anything, he was thrown out. 

Now standing outside of the room his loved one was in, he kept knocking and asking for forgiveness.


	2. Who's really the madman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today I came home earlier and had time for ANOTHER Chapter!! So I would love to get some comments on what you would like or nah. This may be stupid but I write with the inspiration I get day to day, so hints at possible plot twist. *wink wink* if you like to keep the story on line just write! Maybe longer chapters?? But if, then I don’t think I would be to update frequently.
> 
> So then, Enjoy! :*

Standing with his hands against the door, head hanging, and looking down at his nonexistent belly, levi knew that another human was growing. 

His eyes watered up like being under water, until his body started to wither like the leaves in autumn. Back to the door and his knees curled up to his bowed down head, he crossed his arms to cover the rest of his face. There he sat and cried in silence. He was so ashamed to the point where he couldn’t even let himself cry out loud, but he cried and the knocking faded away. As it faded he could only bite harder into his lip while tears collected, only to drip down onto his jeans.

••• 

The next morning.

Levi was sitting in his office chair watching the sun rise. He only slept for 2 hours and even those hours of sleep were a nightmare.

He had a dream about Eren, in a rocking chair with a baby outside in the evening summer sun. For a moment he was smiling, so he moved closer, 2 steps and Eren saw him and rose from him seat. 

In a couple of seconds Eren was standing in front of him, pushing the child at Levi. 

"It’s our child. Hold it now. It's our master piece." 

With a psychopathic smile, Eren kept pushing the child at him, but he could not take it. He won't ever be able to love it. But as Eren dropped the child it vanished like a feather in fire, in seconds.

"Look at what you've done." A long sigh came from Eren while Levi couldn’t comprehend anything that was happening. "Well now we have to make another one, and you're going to help me with that, right?" The young alpha pinned the raven down on the bed that suddenly appeared behind Levi. "So let's get started." A grin was on his face, but before Levi could scream he was awake, sitting in his bed sweating.

From that point on he didn’t sleep, but thought about life. what he was going to do to the child or Erwin? Should he go into hiding so no one would find out that humanity’s strongest was really an omega? Was this his point of no return in life, like in those stupid stories you had to learn in school? Was his life worth living if it was not for the world? What if this child becomes a shifter? What was he thinking, keeping the child? Ha, Eren would wish, he'd rather be eaten by a titan before that would happen.

He was sitting at his desk laughing, until he turned his head to the side only to see himself in the mirror. What had he become of the last 9 hours? His clothes was barely hanging onto him, his hair a bird's nest and his face more beaten up than ever. 

Slowly walking over, standing in front of the mirror, he took one last glance before viciously swinging his fist at the mirror, in one blow half of the mirror was at his feet while 3 drops of blood dripped from his hand. He removed the bleeding hand from the glass only to pick up a bigger piece from the floor to place it under his chin.

With both of his hands firmly holding the glass at his throat, suddenly his door busted open, showing Eren with a tray of breakfast. Their eyes met before Levi turned to close his eyes and ready to stab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Kudos and comments would help my motivation!. :)


	3. You can't leave me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woaw, you must think I never sleep or im sick to be able to release another chp? nope, legit writing this while at school; like rigt now im in my Latin class.... fml. this one is short, and thats^why. sorry.
> 
> Well then, enjoy! :*

Erens’ POV

He ran screaming, scared, and hurt, all at once. The smile Levi gave Eren before turning his head to take aim at his throat again, turned his world upside down.

 

He threw himself over Levi, grabbing his love's hand to hurl the glass aside, but he wouldn’t let go.

 

Levi began screaming. "Let go, you have no right! I am your captain, let go of me!" This time there was no tears, only fury. 

 

Eren has never seen Levi like this before, not even when fighting. His anger was never this concentrated. 

 

Now Eren became desperate, wrestling with Levi for this long could not be good for his hands that were still tightly grabbing at the broken piece of mirror.  He then punched Levi in the stomach, so hard that before Levi passed out, he looked at him with sorrow filled in his eyes. Blood dripped everywhere, Levi's hands were painted red and broken pieces of glass were shattered across the whole room. 

 

Today was not his day. He picked his captain up to carry him to the nurse, running. A trail of blood following the couple, Eren ran as fast as he could praying that his love would be okay and that the child inside his lover would be safe. 

 

He regretted almost everything. Punching Levi he regretted, but impregnating he didn't. Forcing his love he didn't, but hurting his love to this point he did. He never wanted to hurt anyone, but in his mind he didn't. Levi tried to hurt himself, Eren only had to protect him from doing that. 

 

Arriving at the nurse's office only to see the doctor, he started panicking.

 

"He’s cut both his hands on glass, he has lost a lot of blood! You need to treat him this instant!" 

 

The doctor and his nurse moved fast while saying Eren couldn’t be in the room and should go out to wait. Truly he didn't want to, but he had lost 2 hours on this and it was slowing his schedule down. He walked back to clean up, looking back, he prayed for his captain and most definitely his true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like kudos and comments for motivation? xD


	4. I have to make it go my way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo close to not posting this weekend, but here I am, hehe.  
> I really wanted to make a long chapter, but whatever.  
> Enjoy :*

Levis’ POV.

Opening his eyes slowly to adjust to the blinding light outside his window, Levi asked himself if it was heaven or hell, but when the doctor opened the door he knew that he was alive. He then sat up, turning his head to look outside, both ashamed and sad of what he had done or what he didn’t do.

  
"Sir, you have some deep cuts on both of your hands which we had to stitch up. You have to come once a week to get it checked." The doctor saw that Levi wasn’t responding or listening for that matter, so he put his pen down and sat in a chair close to the bed. "So I don’t know why you did it, but there’s two things I would like you to know; one, you really have to talk to Erwin about this personally, to find out what to do. Two, no you did not lose the baby, and the doctors here on base can’t do it since we haven’t learned it. If you’re thinking about abortion, you know everyone is going to find out, so there’s really no way out." The doctor was hoping for some reaction, but there was none. "Well then, a nurse will come with food later and if you need anything just ask." 

 

After the doctor left Levi didn’t move, he didn’t eat, or anything, he couldn’t even think. He was hurt to a point where nothing mattered. He had already failed suicide once, what was the point of doing it again? He was truly lost. Now he could only think about the 100 ways Erwin would throw him out, and remove him from the army, but he had become tired of the thought of waiting for it to be done, so he ripped out the needles and started getting his own clothes to wear. 

 

Throwing his cape's hood over his head, he started heading down for Erwin’s office. He couldn’t help but keep his head down the whole way, scared of people noticing him. 

 

Standing in front of the office, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He walked in when he heard the muted 'yes'. and saw Erwin’s surprised face when he removed the hood.  
  
"Hello, Erwin." He smiled at his own relief.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Erwin walked over putting his hand on Levi’s shoulder, trying to comfort him but to his disappointment, Levi removed his commander's hand with his own opposite hand and looked up.  
  
"I know that you already know it, and Hange has probably looked into my medical records after the accident yesterday, so both of you know that I’m pregnant." He looked up with serious eyes, trying not to waver at his own words. Erwin’s face changed.  
  
"I do know and truly I would do anything for you to stay, but some rules are unchangeable and you know that the best." Erwin felt ashamed of not being able to do anything.  
  
"I don’t want to ask for too much, but you know I can’t get an abortion. Everyone would find out that way, but I would like you to excuse me from military service for about 2 years so I can get into shape again and about housing, I have a little one quite far away from the military grounds so no one would find out while I’m pregnant. About the child, you don’t have to worry about that, I'll come back full time again.” Everything was said and everything was in line. He had a plan. Erwin only had to do something simple.  
  
“Well, I could do that, but then you have to come back in 2 years and in the same shape. I would like the address, okay?” Erwin sat on his desk, watching the shorter male calculate the things he just said.  
  
“Okay, you can have it and I will leave today after I talk with Hange, so deal?” He reached out his hand to his commander.  
  
"Deal." The commander grabbed onto Levi's hand and shook it.  
  
The deal was done, now Levi could only think to himself that he would be able to rejoin the military and distance himself from Eren, the person he doesn't want to see at this point in time. 

 

He then walked out closing the door behind him while Erwin looked at him the whole way out, knowing that Levi wouldn’t come back the same person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shower me in comments and kudos. :*


	5. I need your help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo, sorry, I have a report to write and a test next week so I really had no time for this.  
> Hey, my english grammar is bothering me, so if somebody would like to volunteer to edit this shit, please write to meeee (=o=).
> 
> Its short, guess y?? ... (=_=)  
> But, enjoy <3

I just made the most important decision of my life, and I can’t afford to break this deal. Eren won’t find out, and he can’t, it is not an option. 

I know he’s crazy, but somewhere deep inside, he could be nice. But the way he is now he would fuck the living shit out of me, and force me to be by his side, with no way to escape. After this shit, he can have this fucking child that he wants so much and then I’m fucking out. Both rage and disgust were growing inside side of him, besides the monster he was given.

Now it was afternoon and everyone was around base resting and having fun. Those that were walking down the same hall as him saw him and were both scared and fascinated. He walked with pride and a cause, they all thought. But in reality, the rage became bigger and bigger. With each step his feet begin to hurt, but with the little piece of pride he still had, he ignored it.

Slamming the door shut behind me, I sat on the chair in front of Hange.

"So, being who you are, you must already know." Swinging his legs up crossing them, and placing his arm so that he would be able to lean on it. 

Hange looked at him in surprise, but then sadness. "Abortion is not the only option yo-" he cut her off, irritated by the way she felt sorry for him earlier.

"I know, but keeping this shit isn’t either, you know that if I do that I won’t ever be able to sit here again. What I want is just to be over this, that nobody other then you, Erwin, and I know. What I came for was to ask you to be the doctor." He looked with sincerity at the female, like he was asking for the only thing he would ever ask for.

"But I’m not a doctor. I may have gone to medical school, but never to that extent. But since it seems like you have nobody else, ill do it." She took my hand but seeing and hearing her feel sorry for me, made me tuck my hand away.

"Thanks, I’ll give you the address of where I will be staying. As you can imagine, I won’t able to go out after a couple of months." The pride I still had made me act as if this never happened, and my attitude could change because of it.

•••

After a long day, all he wanted was to see Levi. Almost running to the nurse's office, and when he got there, they told him that the captain had already gone earlier. He nodded and said thanks while going his way. 

The brunet walked to his love’s office, but it was empty. Worried he ran to Levi's bedroom, and slammed the door open. But the only thing remaining in the room was the breeze flying past his head. With each step he took, the shallower he felt. Falling to the ground crying, he felt like withering away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and lost of comments please <3 (^=^)/


	6. What he needs is help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo so life's been shitty lately, but the story is slowly turning in the right angle.  
> So enjoy ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

A little house, only a few meters from the thickest part of the wall, surrounded by trees, bushes of flowers, and grass. The house was quite far away from the city and just people in general. It was small, a bedroom which also was a part of an office, and a bathroom that parted the little house so the kitchen was on the other end. His bed was leaning up against the wall to the bathroom. Between the bed and his office, there was a large window. During the day, light would shine through it, brightening the house. 

It was minimalistic and confined from the city. 

He knew that he would never walk into town pregnant and fragile, it would kill his career. But he knew that building a nest would not be easy, so he told his sister about being pregnant.

"What?, really?" Mikasa shouted, "oh my god, so who's is it?" She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She knew that her brother was totally invested in his job, so she didn't expect this. 

"It was an accident, and he doesn’t know about it. Can't you just help me?" He didn’t have the energy to argue right now, so he avoided the topic, knowing she would ask at some point again.

"Building a nest is something special you should do yourself. But begging like this is not like you, so this time I would love to.” She hugged him and buried her face in his shoulder, and he returned it. 

Mikasa was one of the only people he could truly trust.

•••

Later that day.

“  
"So I’ll come here once or twice a week with food, okay?" She looked in the eyes of her brother, knowing that she could not tell anyone of the state he was in.

"Yeah, thanks, I really owe you." He couldn’t do anything but take her hand and hold it, then let it go as she was about to walk away, before that he gave her a note with the address, telling her to give it to Erwin.

Everything was finally falling into place, not where he really wanted it, but he felt safe, alone, and away from society. Mikasa had left a lot of books on omegas pregnancy that he was to read. He already gathered quite a few blankets and pillows for his nest, and laying there all day was not a problem. But he knew that his hormones were out of control and being as emotional as he had been the last few days, made him scared.

What if he didn't survive all this?


	7. I'll find my way to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
> weekly update whaaat w(ﾟｏﾟ)w  
> So the one exam I had is done and I'm back to writing.
> 
> Enjoy 。.:☆*:･'(*⌒―⌒*)))
> 
> * i dont own AoT or the doujinshi, (｡•́︿•̀｡)

Mikasa came more often then she expected, due to Levis constant mood swings and cravings. The raven felt like she couldn’t leave him for too long. 

After 4 weeks his morning sickness became really bad and he started to look both emotionally and physically drained. Not only that but his nesting got out of hand, he had too many blankets and pillows and he couldn’t even let himself relax, so everything was somewhat organized.

Though Mikasa thought that Levi would lock himself in the house and never come out, she often saw her brother outside tending to the beautiful garden or hanging laundry up. It made her happy that he didn’t blame or belittle himself after all that had happened.  
Little did she truly know.

•••

He's lost. He has no mate. Well he has one but he’s crazy. He's pregnant without a mate.

Levi sometimes felt like dying, other times like fighting. Thinking about dying made him feel weak. Before he often would sleep late and wake up early for work, but lately he slept more than just in and his body had been changing too. It hurt all over, but mostly in his stomach and his breasts. He really didn’t think this through, and he was beginning to regret everything.

•••

"No! I'm his mate, so why is it that its only me who doesn’t know?!" Eren was yelling at Hange, who also felt the pain in his word and yelled back.

"I'm sorry, but before he sincerely wants you there, there’s nothing I can do." Bringing his hand up to his face in frustration while falling back onto a chair, the brunet began to curse at everything. While Hange stood in front of him watching, she also sat down. looking at him, she felt a kind of tightness around her heart.

He stooped cursing and after a while he said "is he well?"

"Yes, he is," the spectacled woman said, "well in some ways he is, some he's not." She looked at her desk, at all the papers of the patients she had on hand. She knew that Levis folder was placed in a drawer against the wall.

"Why only in some ways? Is the omega all right or is he sick?"

"I can’t really tell you, but since you told me that you’re the father I’ll tell you a little. His symptoms are crazy. I told him that the needs a mate especially while pregnant but he wouldn't listen to me." The room went silent because Hange and Eren both knew that there was nothing they could do.

"Why doesn’t he want me? It's my child too, don’t I have the right?" He looked down at the floor, though he knew the answer, he still asked.

"I would love to tell you that you could go to him, but Erwin is not happy with you. So there's nothing to do. You have to win both his and Levi's favor to get what you want." Hange really wanted to hug the soldier but doing that would be out of line.

"Okay, well then there’s nothing else." He saluted and turned away to go, closing the door behind him.

He remembered the way Hange looked at her table full of papers while talking about Levi. She must have something, or the address somewhere, and Eren will find it. The alpha was thinking to himself while walking away from the office, that the address to his love and true mate has to be there. He would find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (´• ω •`)ﾉ Comment and kudos please, thaanks


	8. Pain of a lost love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehhe sorry the weekly updates kinda went to shit, school, works and a lot of stress. Sooo i know that will atleast up load once a month...  
> sooo I hope yall like it :)

He didn't know how anybody could even stay at home this long, doing nothing is almost a boring as listening to Erwin talking about his private life.

For the most part he cleaned up the house, ate, and sometimes when the weather was nice he would go outside and clean up the garden, which he came to like after leaving the barracks.

Mikasa came more often then what she said she would but the raven couldn’t say anything against it. Maybe she knew that he got quite lonely. Before coming here one would think that he was loneliness itself, but never would he have known that loneliness was this cold and heartbreaking.

"Did you eat today?" Mikasa asked without even bothering to look at him, which he didn't know how felt about.

"Yeah, a little. An apple or something would be good." He almost buried himself in blankets, not wanting to be confronted with what she would say.

"You know you’re not eating for one anymore, be little more caring."

She said stuff like that enough everyday. He knew that he was alone and he should be grateful that she was with him. At least he has her, right?

Swiftly he sat up, looking at her slamming his fist into the bed.

He got mad.

"I know! You don’t have to tell me every god damn time! I'm fine so don’t even bother be-" he stopped, seeing how Mikasa reacted. He didn't mean it truly.  
She then stood up looking at him with annoyance.

"If I didn’t bother being here to help you, who would? All right then. Give me the name of the guy who knocked you up and I’ll bring him here to take care of a useless prick of a brother."

He couldn't look her in the eyes. He wanted to say sorry, say that he didn’t mean it and that he her, but not even a whisper could escape his lips.

"Please don’t. Please don't leave me, I need you." tears, never has there been tears. War, fighting, losing comrades, never has there been tears but for his sister he would cry a silent cry.

She'd already turned her back on him, not seeing his tears. She walked out of the house slamming the door behind her, leaving him alone in the house.

"Why can’t it just be like before? Why does it have to change. I don't want the child to remember. Don’t leave me. Being without an alpha is hard enough, but without you, Mikasa, I wouldn’t be able to live. Please don’t leave me.” The omega said to himself.

As the night came he still laid in bed drifting between sleeping and crying, and every time the door would creak he would turn looking for his sister. Disappointed he then turned back on the bed and in the end he got increasingly annoyed. Screaming to stop the door, he instead threw a pillow at it.

The pain and sorrow got so bad he even forgot to eat. But knowing his body, An omega this little, not eating would kill them. It would kill him. Along with the little pest.

* * *

As morning came, Mikasa still didn't come. He hurt her too bad and he knew he had to say sorry some time, but before that she would have to come see him first.

Days. It has been days since Mikasa has been there and he couldn't take it anymore. The silence, the loneliness, it was all too much.

So, she wants him to come get her? Then fine.

He put on a big sweater to cover his stomach and a cape to hide his face, with that he walked out the door and past the trees. The light, the sounds, and the air was all different compared to inside the house. He didn’t want to be suspicious but he couldn't walk around without hiding his face.

Walking down the old streets was almost nostalgic and it had only been 4 weeks. He continued walking but suddenly somebody hit him and he fell.

* * *

The days were long. His mind was in a faraway place. Not thinking and distant were the only words people could describe Eren with. If anybody were to ask him what was wrong, he would say 'I can’t live without my love' and with that people wouldn’t ask more.

Several times he sneaked into Hange's office, looking for papers on Levi but the only thing he could find was one sheet with minimal words on it saying;  
Patient: _Levi Ackerman, Omega_  
_One check up every month, low possibility on miscarriage._  
_Confidential place of meeting._  
_No partner (No knowledge of Alpha)_

The last line stuck with Eren like gum under a shoe. He got angry. He felt sad knowing that was the truth. He couldn't have Levi.

All the anger he held he took out on the training grounds and he fought with what he thought was his delusions.

He doesn’t like you. You're nothing to him. Your child is going to die again, was two miscarriages not enough?

"Well he must love me enough to carry my child, right? Right?! He’s mine! Why! Why doesn’t he love me?

Maybe I'm just a little too late."


	9. Chapter 9

Landing on his butt, as the wind blew his hoodie off, Levi looked up to see the person that walked into him. It was as if the world had slowed down and the eyes that gazed upon him were Armin's, Armin as in Erens best friend.

Before he could think of any excuse, he pulled his hood up and looked back down to the ground, walking away from the boy. He kept walking, not even thinking about answering the million questions the younger boy was asking. As the voice got quieter and quieter, he slowed down almost out of breath from the speed walking.

Feeling lightheaded he searched for a place to sit down. Nausea hadn’t been a big problem the last 4 weeks so he wouldn’t be surprised if it would begin this minute. Hange didn’t like that he wouldn't go to the hospital to get checked out, but the raven eventually gave up on it saying 'if the child ends up coming out as a titan, it isn’t anybody’s fault but yours'.

He's only the weasel, the moment the bun is out of the oven, he would either leave it at an orphanage or on Eren's parent's doorstep, with a note saying 'Eren's kid' or something like that. Hanges words ended up going through one ear out the other, and the second time she said 'you either come to the hospital where I am or you stay there where you would probably die from blood loss during childbirth'. With no destination or goal, Levi stood up, analyzing all the possible places Mikasa could be.

* * *

 Mikasa walked through the barracks thinking about Levi. It would be a lie if she said she wasn’t worried, but as stubborn as she was, she didn’t want to go back just yet, so Levi could realize all the efforts she put into taking care of him. On the other side, she was worried her brother would eat and miscarry or something. For an omega to miscarry once was already known to make them suicidal. But Levi had been through 2 now, and everything seemed fine except for the fact that he got pregnant again.

The girl truly worried for her brother, but what worried her the most was what she heard Levi say in his sleep some days before leaving, 'No Eren, mhm ah, no don't.'

As she was walking through a corridor, she abruptly stopped in front of a door. She then slowly opened it to witness a messy room, but then again what did she expect from Eren? Looking around she wanted to walk out but before she could turn around, a piece of paper neatly placed upon the bed was standing out. She grabbed it and gasped. The name on the paper was none other than her brother. Suddenly, the whole thing was coming full circle for her.

Eren was the father.

There were about one hundred other questions she wanted to ask both Levi and Eren, but she knew where her place was and couldn’t interfere. But to make sure Eren was the father, she took some of the cleanest looking clothes on the floor and returned to her room to place them in a bag, for her next visit at Levi's.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Levi walked by many stores, sometimes stopping to look through windows where baby clothes were being displayed.

'So cute.' he would think, but with a sad face he would turn around and walk away.

Other times he would stop because of headaches or being dizzy. As he kept going with no destination, he ended up in front of the military camp. He really wanted to go in and act like nothing happened, but he held back his need to be truly at home.

Even though he was only standing a couple meters from the gate, it felt like miles. Turing around to go to the kiosk for some water, the next thing he saw was the world turning and suddenly becoming dark.

* * *

"you’ve been so weird these past weeks, what is wrong with you?"Armin stooped in front of Eren, being as serious as he could. ‘’ I..I’m just tired lately, its fine. So just let me off, okay?" scratching the back of his head, he placed his hand on Armin’s shoulder and pushed him to the side while walking past him.

Armin was left with doubt and rage, mad that his best friend wouldn’t answer and worried that something still didn’t feel right. Knowing what Eren’s favorite food is, he ran out of the base to find some burgers.

* * *

"Urgh, I-it.. hurts." both his head and side of his body hurting, Levi woke up on the ground from his sudden black out.

He feared if he kept walking around with his dizziness and passing out, he could die. The only solution he could come up with was the hospital, were Hange could help him. Since Mikasa wasn't there to help him, he'd just have to do it himself.

  
Slowly trying to get up, he felt a hand grab his arm and support his back.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" the voice was too familiar to be true.

Eren.

"E-ehm, I-Im just g-going home, t-thanks." he said in a lighter voice covering his face with the side of his hoodie hoping not to get noticed.

"Well then, I have some plans. If you need anything I could do?" Eren hasn’t noticed, but it was stil to early to celebrate, Levi stood up ignoring the pain.

"No! I’m fine thank you." walking away not looking back, slowly speeding up and in the end running. He couldn’t get away any faster.

The hospital was just 5 minutes away, and with Hange there he would be safe. Knowing Eren, he can’t ever escape from his possessiveness. His past was shuffling like a stop motion picture before his eyes. He also knew he shouldn’t run, being pregnant and all that. But all reason flies out the window when it comes to Eren, he’d rather face 100 titans then Eren.

At least he could die a forfilling death as a soldier, but in Erens hands he would be nothing but an Omega. Useless, weak, and all in all, a disgrace for the human race.

As he arrived at the hospital, he pushed the doors open only to see Hange gradually smiling. Once again, the world started to fade but this time he felt relief while passing out.


End file.
